


The Portkey goes where?

by JubileeMarie



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animagus, Ilvermorny, Modern Girl in Thedas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-03 05:22:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15812259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JubileeMarie/pseuds/JubileeMarie
Summary: A young Quidditch player on her way to play in the world cup almost misses her portkey and ends up in another world that's on the verge of destruction! Will she be able to save it? Will she be able to get back home? Perhaps she might even fall in love...





	1. Chapter 1

Holly had been trying to catch a portkey to the Quidditch World cup and had barely made it after packing her broom, wizarding tent, smartphone, headphones, laptop, hair care and personal hygiene products, and her plush dragon. She managed to grab the old tire just in time for it to whirl her away luggage and all but when she opened her eyes she wasn't where she was supposed to be. This was definitely not England... This was definitely not even outside! Her head hurt and her hand was burning like she'd stuck her hand in a pot of boiling water and glowing killing curse green. She looked around and found men in medieval armor with swords surrounding her as the door burst open. This couldn't be good...

"Tell me why we shouldn't kill you now?!" The woman growled, standing over her menacingly.

"For one I didn't do anything, another would be that murder is wrong... I'd also like to know who put this curse on my hand, cause that's gonna be a problem." The young witch replied with a shrug.

The armored woman looked like she was going to say something before looking at another blonde woman standing to the side then back at Holly. "What do you mean 'curse'?"

"Well normal magic doesn't leave marks like this that cause pain. I can feel the shit climbing up my arm trying to consume me, nothing but a curse could do that... Don't know the spell though so I can't reverse the curse." Holly replied.

"You're lying!" the armored woman accused, grabbing Holly by the shoulders and shaking her. The blonde woman who'd been silent until now pulled the armored one away from the witch and shook her head.

"We need her, Cassandra." She told her.

The armored woman that Holly now new was named Cassandra grumbled and stepped back while the blonde stepped closer, and squatted in front of the witch. "Do you remember what happened? How this all began?" She asked.

"I was trying to catch a portkey to the Quidditch cup, I'm supposed to be playing... I was a bit late and almost missed it, I got there just in time but... I ended up somewhere else. It was killing curse green with things chasing me... Then I remember a woman... But then I woke up here. I can't remember anything else, sorry." Holly replied, shaking her head.

"A woman?" the blonde asked, interest piqued.

"Yeah... She was really bright with a weird ass hat." Holly replied with a nod.

Cassandra stepped forward again "Go to the forward camp, Leliana" she told the blonde, "I will take her to the rift." she finished.

The blonde left the room, footsteps barely making any sound on the stone floor as she walked. Cassandra unlocked the shackles around Holly's wrists and pulled out a rope to tie her again. "What're you guys talking about anyway? What's going on? Why's it look like a god damn renn fair?" Holly asked, rubbing her wrists and backing away from the woman slightly. If she could avoid being bound she was going to.

"It would be easier to show you; now give me your hands." Cassandra replied.

"Not if you're gonna tie me up, I'm not. This is unlawful imprisonment." she said, folding her arms.

"Do not argue with me, prisoner." Cassandra growled.

"You kidnapped me and are holding me, prisoner, threatening to kill me and you expect me to cooperate just like that? I'll go with you but you're not tieing me up, and I'm sure as hell not going anywhere without my wand." Holly retorted.

"I don't know what a wand is, but I will allow you to walk unbound... Try to escape and I will kill you." Cassandra relented, if only slightly.

Seeing her wand on a table in the corner Holly grinned, walking over and picking it up, slotting it into place in the holder strapped around her wrist inside her sleeve with a relieved sigh. "This is my wand, and I'm not going to let it out of my sight. Got it, crazy lady? Try and take it and I'll turn you into a duck." Holly scowled at Cassandra, and Cassandra scowled back as Holly started up the stairs.

When they exited the building and Holly saw the sky her jaw dropped. What sort of magic could do that? Just then the mark on her hand flared as the hole in the sky did, causing her to fall to her knees. "What the fuck!?" She hissed in pain, grabbing her wrist.

"We call it the breach, a massive hole into the world of demons... Every time the breach grows so does the mark on your hand... And it is killing you." Cassandra told her, squatting before the witch.

"Well that's fucking peachy, isn't it? I'm not an Auror lady, I'm a Quidditch player. I might be a witch but I sure as hell didn't do that, and I don't know what kind of magic could... But I'll try and help." Holly groaned as the mark on her hand eased its assault.

"Then, you mean?" Cassandra asked

"I can't make any promises but I'll try. Merlin's beard... This is breaking the statute of secrecy ten times over... How fast do you need me up there?" Holly replied with a sigh as Cassandra helped her to her feet.

"As fast as possible, but it's a long walk." Cassandra replied, brows furrowed.

"Damn it... Hope you guys didn't break my broom..." She muttered, pulling her wand from her sleeve with a sigh. _"Accio Starsweeper!"_ she called out, a ruckus coming from inside the building they'd exited as the broom flew out the doors from the dungeon and hovered in front of the witch and seeker.  
"What is the meaning of this?!" Cassandra gawped.

"Well you said you wanted to get there fast, flying is faster than walking. Now get on the damn broom." Holly said, taking the broom into her hand and straddling it.

"I am not getting on the broom." Cassandra huffed

"Would you rather walk then? Because if you would then I can just go myself and deal with this all without you." Holly returned.

With a grumble, Cassandra straddled the broom behind the witch "You may want to hold on, this broom is really fast. It's a quidditch broom." Holly told the seeker.

"A what?" Cassandra asked

"A Quidditch broom, wizard sport. Basically, it goes fast." Holly replied with a grin. At that Cassandra wrapped her arms around Holly, holding on closely. With a shrug, Holly lifted the pair into the air, high into the air which caused Cassandra's hold to tighten on the witch who laughed.

"So you want me to test this whatever on something smaller right?" Holly asked, moving the broom forward, the wind blowing her hair into Cassandra's face who simply sputtered to get it out of her mouth.

"Yes, we will be meeting two people and closing a smaller rift that opened in the breaches wake. You will know when you see it." Cassandra replied.

With that Holly increase the speed of the broom, sending them forward at a speed that the seeker had never imagined. They quickly arrived above a green tear in the air surrounded by people fighting off... Holly had no idea what they were, but Cassandra had called them demons, so she was going to go with that. She set them down on the ground nearby and drew her wand as Cassandra stood stunned at what she'd just experienced.

Seeing the demons attacking a wizard using voiceless magic and a staff she settled on assisting him, aiming her wand at one of the two she shouted _"Reducto!"_ and the demon disintegrated, turning to dust on the ground. Turning to a second demon which was attacking a muggle and aiming her wand there _"Sectumsempra!"_ she called as the demon's arms were cut off before it turned into green ooze on the bricks below. By now the other two demons had been dealt with and she slotted her wand in her sleeve again. The bald wizard grabbed her arm and shoved it toward the rift.

"Quickly! Before more come through!" He told her.

She felt the magic of the mark connected to the green tear and sealing it. She looked between the man and her hand in awe "Just what did you do?" She asked him.

"I did nothing. The credit is yours." He told her, with a knowing smile upon his face.

"You mean this mark, right?" Holly asked him.

"Whatever magic opened the breach in the sky also placed that mark on your hand." He explained. "I theorized that the mark might be able to close the rifts that have opened in the breaches wake, and it seems I was correct." He added.

When Cassandra heard his words she stepped closer, with a determined look on her face. "Then it could also close the breach itself." She suggested, pleased with this knowledge.

"Possibly, the bald man said, turning to Holly. "It seems you hold the key to our salvation." He continued.

A voice from behind chuckled and Holly turned to see who it was "Good to know! Here I thought we'd be ass-deep in demons forever!" A short man said, tugging the gloves on his hands on further. He looked up at Holly with a grin before speaking again "Varric Tethras: Rogue, storyteller, and occasionally unwelcome tagalong" He introduced with a wink.

Cassandra groaned at Varric as Holly introduced herself to him in return "I'm Holly, Holly Wagner. It's nice to meet you Varric."

The wizard chimed in with "You may rethink that stance in time."

Varric laughed and replied with "Aww, I'm sure we'll become great friends in the valley, chuckles."

That made Cassandra unhappy as she stepped closer to Varric and told him "Absolutely not. Your help is appreciated, Varric, but..."

Varric quickly cut her off with "Have you been in the valley lately, Seeker? Your soldiers aren't in control anymore. You need me."

With a groan, she turned and walked away as the bald wizard started to speak once more "My name is Solas, if there are to be introductions. I'm pleased to see you yet live."

Before she could reply Varric spoke up "He means 'I kept that mark from killing you while you slept'."

"You seem to know quite a bit about the mark on my hand..." Holly said to Solas.

"Solas is an Apostate, like you." Cassandra commented.

"Seeker, your prisoner is capable of magic yes, but she does not draw on the fade like I or another would... Her magic is unique. Even so, I suspect that no mage would be capable of the magic we have seen with the breach." Solas told Cassandra.

"Ok first off... Not a Mage. I'm a Witch. Second, what the fuck are you lot talking about? What's the fade? What's an Apostate?" Holly butted in.

"You... Do not know the fade? We all enter it when we sleep and mages draw upon it to use their magic!" Cassandra seemed displeased to hear about Holly's lack of knowledge on these topics.

"I've never heard of it... And my magic, like any witch or wizard's magic, is drawn from inside us. And you, Solas! You should be ashamed! Revealing yourself to nomages. We'll be lucky if the ministry doesn't take your staff and my wand and put us in prison for breaking the statute of secrecy!" Holly said, folding her arms.

"Revealing myself to... Statute of secrecy?" Solas seemed confused, so did Cassandra and Varric when she looked at them.

"You have to be kidding me... This is why you're all dressed like a fucking renn fair?! Merlin's beard... The portkey took me... The portkey took me to another world..." Holly muttered as the realization dawned on her.

"That would explain why your magic is different than any other magic I have encountered" Solas replied.

Cassandra scoffed "We can deal with this later. We must close the breach."


	2. Chapter 2

Since Holly's broom couldn't carry them all they were forced to walk up the rest of the mountain fighting pockets of demons along the way. "So are you innocent?" Varric asked as they came upon a stone staircase.

"I might not remember much between the portkey and waking up in the dungeon but I'm not the type to even try to do magic like this... I don't think anyone could... Even he who must not be named." Holly replied, looking up at the breach as they climbed.

"Okay, color me curious. Who is this 'he who must not be named" Varric pried

"Well since he's dead I guess I can say his name. Not like you can kill someone when you're dead right? He was a terrible dark wizard who wanted to enslave Muggles and kill any Muggle-borns and half-bloods. Lead an army of dark wizards called Deatheaters in a bloody war. His name was Voldemort... Apparently, it was an anagram for his real name, Tom Morvolo Riddle." Holly replied.

"Well shit... What happened?" Varric asked

"Harry Potter killed him at the final battle of the war, at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry" Holly answered simply.

"That's it? This guy just killed him?" Varric scoffed

"I was little when this was going on, and halfway across the world. I'll tell you more later. When there aren't demons falling from the sky." Holly replied flatly.

"There's another rift! Hurry! We must seal it!" Solas cried as they reached the top of the stairs.

Holly drew her wand and huffed as they easily killed the shades and wraiths that spawned from the rift before closing it. Cassandra ordered the gate open, on the other side was a large bridge with tables and crates and soldiers doing various tasks. Further along, Leliana was talking to a man in white, red, and gold robes.

As they approached Leliana told the man "Chancellor Rodric, This is..."

"I know who she is. As grand chancellor of the Chantry, I hereby order you to take this criminal to Val Royeaux to face execution!" The man ordered Cassandra.

"You order me? You are a glorified clerk! A bureaucrat!" Cassandra stepped in

"And you are a thug, but a thug who supposedly serves the Chantry!" the man spat back.

Now it was Liliana's turn to speak "We serve the Most Holy, Chancellor. As you well know."

Holly groaned, having not put away her wand she pointed it at the chancellor _"Langlock."_ she spoke simply, a small light at the tip of her wand as the chancellor tried to speak.

"Ahh?! wah i eh eaing o i?!" His tongue was stuck to the roof of his mouth and the words sounded like babble.

"Let's see how you like not speaking for a few hours, huh? Since you like to accuse people and spew idiocy from your mouth." Cassandra and Leliana held back laughter while Varric burst into loud laughter and Solas merely chuckled.

"Lovely spell isn't it? You see Langlock sticks your tongue to the roof of your mouth leaving you unable to speak for a time. Fun right?" Holly said, glancing at her companions.

"I should say. If only you could do that on every politician and noble..." Cassandra replied with a small laugh.

"Don't worry he'll go back to normal in a few hours. We have a demon hole to fix." Holly told them, heading off the bridge as the chancellor fumed, waving his arms about like the fool he was.

There was fighting ahead which meant another rift. She saw the soldiers and the strange tear in the sky and readied her wand. This fight was as easy as the others and after a tall man with blonde hair came over "Lady Cassandra, you managed to close the rift. Well done." he said.

"Do not congratulate me, Commander. This is the prisoner's doing." Cassandra shifted praise onto Holly.

"Is that so? Well, I hope they're right about you. We lost a lot of men getting you here." He told the witch.

"I can't make any promises but I'll try my best." Holly told him.

He turned and walked off, helping an injured soldier to safety. Holly turned and hopped down a small ledge and saw the destruction caused by the breach, disgusted by the death decay she saw. People burnt to a crisp where they stood, their final painful moments immortalized in charred flesh and ash. "Oh god... It's like Pompei... so many innocent people... Frozen in death..." she muttered.

As they entered the temple Leliana ran up behind them "You're here! Thank the Maker..." She called.

"Leliana, have your men set up around the temple." Cassandra told her, turning to Holly who was watching the rift and the breach above."This is your chance to end this. Are you ready?"

"You want me to get up there? I hope you don't expect me to use my broom." Holly replied, staring up at the breach.

"No, this rift is the first. Seal it and perhaps you will seal the breach" Solas said.

"Then let us find a way down... And be careful." Cassandra said to the group.

Holly nodded, heading down the path as a male voice echoed in the temple "Now is the hour of our victory... Bring forth the sacrifice."

"What are we hearing?" Cassandra questioned

"At a guess? The person who created the breach." Solas offered in return.

"Not that I mind the chitchat but we do kind of have work to do. so maybe ignore the creepy voice from nowhere and get on with it?" Holly said.


	3. Chapter 3

The group continued to descend the rubble-filled path when they saw large glowing red crystals. "You know that's red Lyrium, Seeker..." Varric said, his voice low and filled with tension.

"I see that, Varric." Cassandra replied, clearly annoyed with his apparently obvious statement.

"But what's it doing here?" Varric asked.

"Magic could have drawn from lyrium from beneath the temple... Corrupted it." Solas offered.

"Bah! It's evil, don't touch it." Varric scoffed

Holly listened to the conversation, taking Varric's advice and avoiding the apparently evil crystals. This wasn't her world and if someone told her an object was evil she was going to avoid it. "Well isn't that peachy? Evil crystals, what's next? A dragon that shits flames instead of breathes them?" Holly grumbled.

Climbing down a broken set of stone stairs the deep voice again "Keep the sacrifice still."

Holly ignored it until she heard a woman's voice "Someone! Help me!"

Cassandra seemed shocked at the female voice and exclaimed: "That is Devine Justinia's voice!"

Holly continued down the path before jumping off a small ledge and hearing the woman's voice again "Someone! Help me!" as her mark flared.

What followed was Holly's own voice saying "What's going on?"

"That was your voice. Most Holy called out to you, but..." Cassandra said before a vision of holly, an elderly woman, and a dark figure with glowing eyes flashed before the group's eyes.

Holly wore her Quidditch robes and was walking up to the woman and figure "What's going on?" the vision holly had said.

The woman called to Holly "Run while you can! Warn them!"

The dark figure spoke to someone unseen "We have an intruder. Kill her, now!" and the vision faded.

This seemed to upset Cassandra as her brows furrowed and she scowled at the young witch. "You were there! Who attacked? And the Devine, is she? Was this vision true?! What are we seeing?!" Cassandra accused.

"I don't remember any of that!" Holly defended

"Echoes of what happened here, the fade bleeds into this place" Solas explained, pausing for a moment before turning to Holly. "This rift is not sealed, but it is closed. Albeit temporarily. I believe that with the mark, the rift can be opened and then sealed properly and safely. It will, however, draw attention from the other side." He continued.

Cassandra's expression steeled as she drew her sword and called to the soldier surrounding the temple "That means demons! Stand ready!"

Brows furrowing, Holly looked at her hand and then the currently sealed rift before reaching out. The magical tether connected her to the rift and she ripped it open, at that instant a demon the size of a giant appeared from the rift. "Fire!!" Cassandra yelled at the soldiers.

They released their arrows but they all bounced off the demon which gave a dark laugh. Holly hoped her magic would have an effect on this one as it did the smaller demons they'd faced up till now but she didn't have a lot of faith that it would. Regardless she drew her wand and steeled herself as she aimed her wand at the hulking demon.

 _"Bombarda!"_ She yelled, a small explosion coming from the demon with barely even flinched when the dust cleared. Holly, shocked kept her wand pointed at the demon and took a breath as it started moving, sparks coming from the gaps between its scales. _"Bombarda Maxima!"_ She shouted, a larger explosion this time, but still, it did barely any damage to the demon.

"M-My magic isn't doing anything to it!" She cried, eyes wide at the fear she was feeling. She wasn't going to let these people get hurt by this thing... She gulped.

"Everyone back up! Pull back!" She ordered, the group nearest to her looking at her incredulously.

"I know you don't trust me yet but you need to. I'm gonna get really big and you'll get hurt if you stay." Holly told them

"What do you mean 'get really big'?" Cassandra inquired

"I'm going to shift into my Animagus form... A dragon." Holly told her, eyes flashing a reddish color.

"Everyone, do as she says! Pull back!" Cassandra called

In a ripple of muscle, Holly grew to a massive size, silver scales sprouting from her skin, a tail unfurling like a coiled whip from her tailbone and arms shifted into massive wings. Her whole body now changed into that of a dragon as horns grew from atop her now reptilian head and she roared a deafening roar. She was bigger than the pride demon now and perhaps twice as dangerous.

She opened her maw and inside were needle-sharp teeth and a forked tongue. A spark lit inside her throat as her tongue clicked and a torrent of flame spewed forth, covering the demon and bringing it to its knees. Extending her long and slender neck, jaw opened as far as it could go she placed it around the demon's head... And clamped down. Sword-like teeth puncturing the plating and crushing the monster's head into goo.

All in the temple and around stood in awe at the sight they'd just witnessed, whispers filling the air as they muttered to each other. Now, just as quickly as Holly had become the dragon, where they dragon once stood was Holly, demon goo dripping from her lips as she spat it out and wiped her face on her sleeve. "Gawking later, rift now!" She growled, turning to face the rift with hand outstretched as the tether like before connected her hand to the rift.

Closing her fist the rift snapped shut and she fell to her knees, and then unconscious. hearing Cassandra bark orders to someone as she fell into a black, dreamless sleep.

When she roused she'd heard a door clicking shut as she sat up, rubbing her head and blinking sleep from bleary eyes. She heard a clatter as a box was dropped by a petite woman who promptly fell to her knees, bowing to the witch. "I didn't know you were awake! I swear!" the woman said.

"No no it's alright," Holly replied.

"I beg your forgiveness and your blessing! I am but a humble servant. You are back in haven, my lady. They say you saved us. The breach stopped growing, just like the mark on your hand." The bowing woman said as Holly looked between the woman and her hand before the woman spoke again. "It's all anyone has talked about for the last three days!"

"So I managed to do something worthwhile at least..." Holly muttered.

"The breach is still in the sky, but that's what they say. I'm certain Lady Cassandra will want to know you're awake. At once she said. At once!" The woman said, rising to her feet and backing towards the door.

"Wait! What's your name?" Holly asked before she could flee.

"Sana, my lady! At once she said!" The woman replied, scurrying out the door to leave Holly to get dressed.

The witch sighed, running a hand through her wavy Black and blonde hair as she stood to her feet and made her way to the small chest by the wall and prying it open. Inside she saw her Quidditch robes and bag. She lit up at seeing her things as she pulled the small bag from the chest and opened it. _"Accio Casual clothes!"_ she chirped as a long-sleeved shirt with the American flag as a motif, her Pukwudgie letterman jacket from her graduation from Ilvermorny, a pair of black skinny jeans, and a pair of black leather boots popped from the bag.

Quickly getting dressed she slid her wand in the built-in slot of the letterman jacket and stepped outside. She saw men in shining armor standing guard outside the small cabin and people of all shapes, sizes, ages, and races, standing around whispering about her. It seemed they had made a path to a large stone building... The building Cassandra and Leliana had her captive in at the start of this mess.

* * *

 

Holly's outfit below line

* * *

 


	4. Chapter 4

As she entered the stone building Holly ran a hand through her hair with a sigh. She heard yelling from behind the wooden door at the back of the hall and threw it open and placed her hands in the pockets of her letterman. She saw the grouchy nomage man from before who she'd langlocked yelling back and forth with Cassandra. "Well, the spell wore off... Yay for you." Holly chuckled.

  
The man bristled and pointed at her as he called to the armored men around the room "Chain her! I want her prepared for travel to the capital for trial." and just as the armored men started to move toward her Cassandra countered his order.

  
"Disregard that, and leave us." she said.

  
Clearly, it upset the pompous nomage as he told Cassandra "You walk a dangerous line Seeker."

  
Cassandra glared at him "The breach is stable but it is still a threat. I will not Ignore it." she replied.

  
"Okay you pompous windbag, let's get this straight; I did what I could to close the breach and I made it clear that I couldn't make any promises. Accuse me again and I think Cassandra and Leliana are going to have some words with you... Unless you want me to turn you into a rabbit." Holly said, drawing her wand and waving it in the air.

  
"What do you two think about rabbit stew for lunch?" She added, glancing at the Seeker and Nightingale.

  
Rodrick stiffened as Leliana gave a small smile and Cassandra chuckled. "Have a care Chancellor. The breach is not the only threat we face." Cassandra told him.

  
"Someone was behind the explosion at the Conclave. Someone Most Holy did not expect. Perhaps they died with the others, or have allies that yet live." Leliana told him.

  
"I am a suspect?!" Rodric scoffed

  
"You, and many others." The Nightingale replied.

  
"But not the prisoner?!" the Chancellor all but squaked

  
"I heard the voices in the temple, the Devine called to her for help." Cassandra stood up for her.

  
"And her survival? That thing on her hand? All coincidence?" He pushed

  
"Providence. The maker sent her to us in our darkest hour." Cassandra told him.

  
"I appreciate your vote of Confidence, Cassandra." Holly said to the Seeker with a smile.

  
Cassandra gave a nod in return "I was wrong, perhaps I still am...I will not, however, pretend that you are not exactly what we needed when we needed it.

  
Leliana turned to look at Holly now "The breach remains, and your mark is still our only hope of closing it." she said in a soft and reassuring voice.

  
"This is for you to decide!" Rodric demanded.

  
Cassandra meanwhile had taken a large book off a nearby shelf and slammed it onto the table. "You know what this is, Chancellor? A writ from the Devine, granting us the authority to act. As of this moment, I declare the Inquisition reborn." She told him, rounding the table and closing in on the pompous old man as he backed up toward the door.

  
Putting a finger on his chest she continued her speech "We will close the breach, we will find those responsible, and we will restore order. With or without your approval!"

  
Rodrick looked between the three women in the room and with a huff, stormed out, slamming the door behind him.

  
"This is the Devine's directive. Rebuild the Inquisition of old, find those who will stand against the chaos... We have no leader, no numbers... And now no Chantry support..." Leliana seemed stressed by this turn of events.

  
"We must act now, with you at our side." Cassandra told the young witch.

  
"I know what the Inquisition was in my world... And it wasn't good. I hope your version is better." Holly replied

  
"It preceded the chantry, people who banded together to restore order in a world gone mad." Leliana explained.

  
"After, they lay down their banner and became the Templar order; but the Templar's have lost their way. We need those who can do what must be done united under a single banner once more." Cassandra added.

  
"I thought you two worked for this Chantry?" Holly asked

  
"Is that what you see?" Cassandra scoffed

  
"The Chantry will take time to find a new Devine, and then it will wait for her direction." The Nightingale offered.

  
"But we cannot wait. So many Grand Clerics died at the Conclave, no, we are on our own. Perhaps forever." Cassandra told them.

  
"And if I say no? Not that I am but what if." the witch asked.

  
"You can go if you wish." Leliana replied.

  
"You should know, that while some believe you're chosen Many still think you guilty. The Inquisition can only protect you if you are with us." Cassandra told her.

  
"We can also help you." Leliana offered.

  
"It will not be easy if you stay, but you cannot pretend this has not changed you." Cassandra all but pleaded.

  
"Like I said, I wasn't saying no, just asking 'what if'. So if you're really gonna help me sort this out then you just earned yourself a witch." Holly replied with a smile.

  
"That is the plan" Leliana replied

  
"Help us fix this before it is too late." Cassandra said, holding out her hand for holly to shake.

  
The witch took the Seeker's hand with a smile and shook it with a grin. "Now before we get into the nitty gritty... I can hear someone outside the door. Your friends I'd assume?"

  
"Yes, we will introduce you soon." Leliana answered.

  
"Sooner rather than later, Because the sooner I explain about my magic and what I can do and about my home the better we can all work together... And I don't want to explain everything twice." Holly replied.

  
"Very well, we shall have you meet them now and you can explain what exactly you are." Leliana acquiesced.

  
Cassandra had opened the door now and two people entered the room, taking places across the table from her as Cassandra closed the door and stood beside Holly. "You've met Commander Cullen, leader of the Inquisition forces." She introduced the blonde, shaggy-haired man with the fur collar.

  
"It was only for a moment on the field, I'm pleased you survived." He said with a crooked smile.

  
"And this is Lady Josephine Montilyet, our Ambassador and Chief Diplomat." The tan woman holding a clipboard with a candle stuck to it gave a polite partial bow and a small smile.

  
"I've heard much. It's a pleasure to meet you at last." She said, her voice soft as silk as It sent shivers down the witch's spine.

  
Cassandra turned to look at Leliana next "And of course you've met Sister Leliana"

  
"My position here involves a degree of..." Leliana started before she was cut off by the seeker.

  
"She is our Spymaster."

  
With an exasperated tone, Leliana said: "Yes, tactfully put, Cassandra..."

  
"Now that Introductions are out of the way on your end, in case you two didn't know; my name is Holly. Holly Wagner. I'm a Witch, not a Mage. There's apparently a great difference, and I've completed my schooling from Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I am a professional Quidditch Player and in the offseason, I work with my Aunt at her shop as a Wandkeeper. I am a registered Animagus and am skilled in Charms, Transfiguration, Legilimency, and Occlumency." The witch explained.

  
"I'm afraid We don't know much about what you just said... Perhaps you could explain in greater detail, my lady?" Josephine replied, her quill scratching away at the parchment on her clipboard.

  
"As Cassandra explained to me in a hurry before I tried to seal the breach... A mage's magic comes from a different place than a Witch's or Wizard's magic does. I don't draw magic from where your magic users do, I draw it from within me." Holly tried to explain the difference between herself and a mage.

  
"You... Do not draw from the fade? Can you be possessed?" Cullen asked

  
"I've never seen a demon before in my life, and since apparently you all dream in this fade place I've never been there either... And If someone or something tries to access my mind I can Occlude. Shield my mind using my magic... Of course, I can do the reverse as well using Legilimency, entering someone's mind and sifting through their memories and thoughts." The young witch replied, leaning on the table.

  
"That could be quite useful in interrogations..." Leliana muttered

  
"That's usually what Legilimency is used for. Aurors, those are magical police who hunt down dark witches and wizards, use it to find out a person's crimes... But they're also allowed to use the unforgivable curses..." Holly shuddered at the thought of those three awful spells.

  
"Unforgivable Curses?" Cullen pressed

  
"Three spells, dark spells... They're Illegal and can be punished by a stay In Azkaban Prison... The worst place on Earth. They break off pieces of your soul when used..." Holly explained'

  
"And what do these spells do?" Leliana asked

  
"The Cruciatis curse causes intense pain so much so that it can break the mind of the person it's being used on... The Imperius Curse can control the mind and body of a person, taking away their free will for as long as the spell is in effect... and the Killing Curse... It kills any living thing it hits instantly, at the cost of a piece of the caster's soul each time it's used..." Holly looked away.

  
"And could you use these..." Leliana started causing Holly to snap at her, eyes aflame with disgust at what she was suggesting.

  
"Did you not hear what I just said?! Do you realize what you're suggesting I do?! You're suggesting I destroy my own soul for your benefit! I will never use those spells, do you understand?!" Holly all but growled at the Nightingale as she slammed her hands on the table and leaned in.

  
"Leliana! You would not ask myself or Cassandra, or Cullen to destroy our Maker given souls, how could you suggest that the harold do so?" Josephine reprimanded the blonde who frowned.

  
"You are right, Josephine... I am sorry, harold." Leliana acquiesced.

  
"Never ask me to use those spells again and I'll forgive you." Holly said, and Leliana nodded.

  
"Please continue, My lady. You mentioned the word Animagus... What does that mean?" Josephine attempted to quell the situation by moving the topic to something else.

  
"An Animagus is a witch or wizard who has performed a long and hard spell which takes months of careful planning and work to complete, in order to transform into an animal. The Ministry of Magic requires that all Animagi register their Animagus form. Cassandra and Leliana saw my Animagus form at the breach, a Ukranian Ironbelly Dragon; the largest of the dragon species. Others can be more mundane animals such as dogs or cats. It reflects the Witch or Wizards inner soul." she explained with a smile.

  
"It was quite a sight, I will admit." Cassandra admitted

  
"I can also produce a Patronus charm, which is a protective spell to keep dark beings away. We might not have demons where I'm from but we have something just as bad... The Patronus charm is used to fend them off." Holly added

  
"And these things you say are just as bad as demons... What are they and how do they work? If they are similar perhaps we could have you attempt to teach mages here this 'charm' to protect them from demons." Cullen suggested

  
"Dementors... They feed off happy memories and feelings and leave nothing behind but darkness... They were used as a form of execution years ago... The Dementors kiss it's called. The dementor sucks the very soul from a person's body leaving an empty husk. A Patronus charm uses a person's most happy memory and makes it tangible as either a shield or animal form. Harry Potter repelled hundreds of Dementors attempting to perform the Dementors Kiss on his God Father Sirius Black with a single Patronus during the second wizarding war." She explained, sitting on a chair and slipping her wand out of its holster in her Letterman.

  
"You could see mine if you like." Holly offered the group

  
"I should quite like that." Josephine chimed in

  
Holly pointed her wand at the ceiling and took a breath, pulling on her happiest memory before speaking _"Expecto Patronum!"_ Seconds later a light blue etherial dragon starter to fly about the room leaving a trail of sparkles behind it.

  
"A person's Patronus can change over time as their happiest memory changes, but that's not really important" Holly said as the nomages looked on in awe before she canceled the spell.

  
"Might I hear about your Lineage, Lady Wagner?" Josephine quickly returned to events at hand.

  
"I'm a Pureblood Witch, which means that all my ancestors have had magic. It's a point of pride among the magical world. My lineage goes back centuries and is one of the few families who have been proven to be pureblood from the beginning as such we have a relatively high standing in the Wizarding world. My Grandfather was an Auror of no small talent and fought in the first Wizarding War. Afterward, he started a small farm where he bred and cared for Thestrals before Marrying my Grandmother who was a barmaid at a nearby tavern." Holly told them about her grandparents.

  
"So your Grandfather, he was not only your world's version of a Templar he fought in a war?" Cullen asked.

  
"That's right, he was a good man who wanted to keep people safe. Even Nomages like yourselves." Holly said with a smile.

  
"You've said that word several times... Nomages. Always referring to us. What does that mean exactly?" Cassandra inquired.

  
"It's the American term for people without magic. The European Wizarding world uses Muggle but it isn't so straight and to the point. Of course, there are others without magic who are from magical bloodlines, those people are called Squibs." the young witch explained.

  
"And what exactly, is a Thestral? You said your grandfather bred and raised them... But we've never heard of them." Josephine asked.

  
"Thestrals are winged horses with a skeletal body and a face with reptilian features and large bat-like wings. People who haven't seen death and gained a true understanding can't see them. Their tail hair is a rare material used in wandmaking. It's the core of my wand." Holly said pulling her wand from her sleeve.

  
"Are they dangerous?" Leliana asked

  
"No, they just look scary and since people who haven't seen death can't see they the Ministry considers them Dangerous... Even though they're harmless. As for using the tail hare for a wand, it makes for a powerful wand and a very loyal wand." Holly chuckled

  
"What do you mean... Loyal wand? How can an object be loyal? It's a tool." Cullen scoffed

  
"Wands are not just tools. They're an extension of the Wizard or Witch... Alive in a way. Sometimes a wand when used by someone who isn't it's owner will produce weaker magic, or backfire on the user. Mine is the type that backfires as it will never take an owner but myself. I know how to make them as well as match them with their ideal owners as I work with my aunt in her wand shop." She replied, crossing her arms.

  
"Looking at each of you... If you had magic... I would match Cassandra with an Applewood wand with a Dragon heartstring Core. She clearly has high aims and strong ideals and is on the side of light... She has the strength of will to master a dragon heartstring wand and would produce powerful light-based magic. She'd make a fine Auror." She said looking at the seeker who blushed.

  
"And what about the rest of us?" Leliana asked

  
"For you, Leliana... A Cherry wand with a Dragon heartstring core. You have a clinical mind, clearly strong with a a lot of self-control. You would work well in the investigative part of the Ministry of magic." Holly said all but instantly.

  
It seemed to impress Leliana who looked at Josephine who seemed to perk up. "And myself?" Josephine asked.

  
"You, Lady Montilyet I would pair with an Elmwood wand which has a Unicorn Tail hair core. A very elegant wand for a very elegant woman. A wand like that is most happy with diplomats like yourself... And since I know the Commander is going to ask..." Holly replied, and Josephine blushed.

  
"I would place Cullen with a Laurel wand with a Phoenix feather core. That type of wand is most happy with someone who is honorable and seeks to do good deeds for the sake of it." The young witch continued.

  
"You are quite good at reading people..." Leliana said.

  
"You need to be to be a wandkeeper. If you don't match the wand to the Wizard or Witch correctly it could end poorly for everyone. Sometimes the wealthy will have a wand specifically made for themselves or their children. My aunt made my wand for me." Holly grinned widely, proud of the fact that her aunt created her wand.


End file.
